1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an image processing apparatus, a control method and a computer-readable recording medium storing a program for causing a computer to execute a process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing apparatuses such as PCs (personal computers), which perform various processes, store various kinds of setting information used upon the processes. Moreover, as the setting information, network setting information or the like for the image processing apparatus establishing a network connection via, for example, the Ethernet (trademark registered), Wi-Fi (Wireless Fidelity) or the like is stored. Furthermore, as the setting information, for example, so-called “Wake-on-LAN” setting information or the like for permitting an other image processing apparatus, which is connected to the image processing apparatus via a LAN (Local Area Network) or the like, to remotely operate a power source of the image processing apparatus is stored.
Japanese Published Patent Application No. H06-334699, for example, discloses, as an example of using setting information related to the Wake-on-LAN function, a method of setting a time zone in which turning on a main power source by the Wake-on-LAN function is permitted.